Simplify the following expression: ${2p+7(p-1)}$
Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 2p + {7(}\gray{p-1}{)} $ $ 2p + {7p-7} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {2p + 7p} - 7$ $ {9p} - 7$ The simplified expression is $9p-7$